Recently, it has been demonstrated that electroactive tracers can be used to perform immunoassays in a manner analogous to radioimmunoassay. The use of voltammetric immunoassay (VIA) offers the advantages of not using radioactivity as a detection mechanism and as a homogeneous assay, is readily automatable. Since the origional VIA used differential pulse voltammery, a higher detection limit than desirable was obtained. This work will explore the use of labels that will allow easy employment of differential pulse anodic stripping voltammetry. The optimum conditions for use of the electroactive labels will be determined utilizing simplex methods and a variety of syntheses of organometallic species. The species that will be labelled include steroid hormones (both aromatic and non-aromatic) as well as lower molecular weight peptide hormones.